Chuck Versus Sarah's Same Sex Seduction
by Liam2
Summary: Do not read if you possess a shread of moral decency. For the sake of a job, Sarah must hit on a girl. Subsequently, Chuck is more confused than usual. Nothing graphic, just dialogue and situations.


**CHUCK VERSUS SARAH'S SAME SEX SEDUCTION**

**Not to be read by anyone with a fiber of moral decency.**

**I actually began this story before watching Chuck Versus The Seduction. It just so happens that episode provided a few convenient elements for me to complete this story. **

**Oh, as always, I like feedback. **

* * *

**Chuck was very confused. Granted, that in and of itself wasn't a news flash. Still—**

**The team received their mission orders from General Beckman. The next night some fancy hotel was holding a big damn gala. Supposedly Frederick Muller – 57, a German national with ties to the old Baader-Meinhof terrorist group – was in town and using this party to meet up with some old associates. **

**With Casey and Chuck assigned to work the bar, scouting for baddies and various other social degenerates, Sarah's job was to initiate contact and discern as much information as possible. Except her target wasn't Muller. That was because, as various reports indicated, Muller was a closeted homosexual. **

**However, Keeley Downes was another story. For lack of a better term, she was Muller's "beard". She was also, as reports had it, a "switch-hitter". **

"**So... Sarah's gonna seduce a girl?" Chuck croaked.**

**He looked to Sarah, who lowered her gaze, unable to meet his eyes.**

"**That is correct, Mr. Bartowski," Beckman responded simply. **

**A confused beat. "Okay."**

* * *

**So after giving Chuck a crash course in mixing martinis and cosmopolitans, Casey and The Intersect donned barkeeper suits and slung booze to the great and the good. It was an hour before Muller and Downes arrived. **

**While Muller mingled – resulting in Chuck flashing on several terror suspects – Downes made her way to the bar. It quickly became obvious – she really didn't want to be at the party.**

**Chuck could admit, Keeley Downes was a stunning woman. Thirty years Muller's junior, she was runner up in the 2000 Miss Great Britain contest. A former lingerie model, Keeley looked like the prototypical British "lads mag" girl, which meant that unlike American models, she wasn't a six foot tall beanpole. Only about 5'6, what Keeley lacked in height, she made up for in curves. Hips, ass, and... well, other places. Chuck thought it refreshing to see a model that looked like she ate a cheeseburger on occasion. **

**Born in North London. Bachelors degree in Psychology from Oxford. Avid supporter of Arsenal FC. And with a known interest in bondage and submission. As Casey put it "she's always on the lookout for a strong mommy or daddy". How a girl from a middle class British background became involved with a German terrorist of communist philosophies, Beckman couldn't say. Not that it (or she) mattered. Sarah just needed to get information on Muller. **

"**What can I get you, madam?" Casey asked.**

"**Vodka martini. Make it a double," Keeley answered.**

"**Of course. Right away." **

**Keeley nursed that martini for nearly twenty minutes. During which time the stunning brunette gently rebuffed the advances of several gentleman.**

**Chuck gently pulled Casey aside and whispered, "Tell me why you or I aren't handling the, uh, you know, **_**thing**_**."**

"**Because I'm not her type and you suck at seduction." **

**Chuck begrudgingly nodded, accepting the answer. "Why not bring someone else in?"**

"**Why? Walker's abilities as a seductress are already legendary at Langley. She's the perfect person for the job. And her personality profile and test scores indicate that she's quite flexible when it comes to... dancing."**

**Just as Chuck was about to ask "Dancing?", another striking woman approached the bar. Sarah (aka Adele Andrews) slid into the bar chair next to Keeley. Both men instantly noticed the flash of interest that crossed her features at the appearance of the blonde woman. Then Casey flashed a look at Chuck. "See? What'd I tell you?"**

**With only a sparing glance at Chuck, Adele said in an extraordinarily convincing Northern British accent, "I would like your best red wine, please."**

"**Right away."**

**Keeley perked upon hearing the tones of a fellow countryman. Adele picked up on her interest and offered her hand.**

"**Hello," Adele smiled. "I'm Adele. Adele Andrews."**

**With a slight blush, Keeley accepted her hand. "Keeley Downes."**

"**Keeley. Lovely name." With a very suggestive tone, "I once knew a girl named Keeley. She was nice."**

**Keeley's blush intensified. "It's such a pleasure to hear the voice of a countrywoman. What brings you to Los Angeles?"**

"**Business. I'm Vice President at City Corp Group's Baltimore office."**

**Keeley was duly impressed. "Oh? You seem too young to hold such an important position."**

**Adele shrugged modestly. "Well, I'm not just a pretty face."**

"**Obviously."**

**Adele pointed to Keeley's nearly empty martini. "Please, allow me to refill your drink." With a snap of her fingers at Chuck: "Please, get Miss Downes another drink. And charge it to my account. Room 308."**

"**Oh, please," Keeley said, "that isn't necessary."**

"**Of course it is," Adele said simply. "Drinks are on me. I won't have an argument." Adele's tone was firm. And true to her psych profile, Keeley obediently (and happily) accepted. **

**As Chuck served Keeley's drink, Casey flashed him another look. "Who's your momma?"**

**For the next half hour, Adele worked Keeley like the trained seductress she was. Keeley finished her second martini and quickly moved to a third. All the while, Adele was in constant contact. Brushing her bare leg against Keeley's, touching her hand and laughing when the brunette told a joke, even sweeping aside a stray lock of the woman's hair. Keeley was, for all purposes, putty in the hands of a master.**

**When Casey mixed up Keeley's fourth martini, he added a little something extra. Booze was just fine for loosening the tongue, but a little powder derivative of pentothol was even better. **

**A few minutes later, Adele and Keeley were practically nose to nose, whispering softly to each other. Only because they wore earpieces were Casey and Chuck able to listen in to the conversation. Chuck's heart kicked into overdrive, a strange mix of arousal and jealousy, as he watched Adele plant a few butterfly kisses on Keeley's temple. **

"**Come up to my room," Adele whispered.**

**Keeley hesitated. "I don't know if that's a good idea."**

"**Don't you want to come up with me?"**

"**Oh yes. Very much."**

"**Then come up with me." Before Keeley could even think about it, "It isn't a request."**

**Keeley's breath caught. "Okay."**

"**I hope you don't have anywhere to be," Adele cooed, "because I plan on keeping you tied up for awhile."**

**If Keeley hadn't nearly choked on her martini, she might have noticed how Chuck and Casey's eyes bugged out. Instead, she was completely consumed by the beautiful woman before her.**

**Adele captured Keeley's hand and led her away. Casey grunted in anticipation. "Time for Phase Two."**

* * *

**After giving the women a five-minute head start, Chuck and Casey rode the elevator to the third floor. Room 310. Directly next door to Adele's room. **

**Earlier that day, Sarah and Casey bugged Room 308 up the wazoo. Digital video and audio feeds hidden in multiple locations, all being routed to and recorded by their hard drives.**

**Soon as they entered the room, Chuck moved to grab a Coke from the complimentary fridge. Casey glared.**

"**Do you know how much those things cost? Put it back."**

**Chuck narrowed his eyes, but ultimately obeyed, tucking the soda back into the fridge.**

**Settling in behind the surveillance equipment, Casey flipped on the laptops. Every twenty seconds, the image automatically rotated between three different camera angles. When he flipped on the audio—**

"**-- say how beautiful you look tonight, Keeley."**

**On the screen, Keeley stood in the middle of the room, obviously unsure of herself. She simply watched as Adele poured two vodka tonics. **

"**Thank you," Keeley blushed. "You look breathtaking yourself."**

**Chuck gulped. He had to give Keeley credit for one thing – she had remarkable taste in women.**

"**That's very kind of you. Please, make yourself comfortable."**

**Keeley hesitated a moment, then followed Adele's lead by moving to the bed. Adele certainly made herself comfortable, laying across the length of the bed on her side, head in hand, propped up on an elbow. From the camera view across the room, Chuck could see how the neckline of her dress opened up, revealing the gentle swell of her...**

**Keeley climbed onto the bed, unsure what posture to assume. Before she could decide—**

"**I couldn't help but notice," Adele said, "how you're balling your feet. Like you're in pain. New heels?"**

**Keeley blushed. "Yes. I didn't have a chance to break them in."**

**Adele leaned back and set her drink on the nightstand. This time, Adele's dress nearly pulled open, exposing her... Even Casey leaned closer to the monitor in anticipation, yet the garment continued to cover her unmentionables. Chuck vaguely remembered her saying something about masking tape and an old beauty pageant trick...**

**Adele turned back to Keeley. "Take them off. I'll massage your feet."**

"**Oh, that isn't..."**

**Adele sat up Indian style, holding out her hand. With a playful, yet firm voice, she said, "Keeley, must you argue everything? Just do as you're told."**

**Keeley quickly slipped both heels off, then maneuvered so that her feet ended up in Adele's lap. **

"**Very good," Adele purred. "I think you will find that if you simply follow my suggestions, things will move along quite nicely. And if you don't, well, I might be forced to spank you into obedience."**

**Keeley whimpered at the suggestion, but not in fear. **

**Adele took a slender foot in hand and began slowly kneading along the arch. From the camera located in the ceiling's light fixture, Casey and Chuck could see Keeley's eyes nearly roll back into her head.**

"**Harder, please?" she whimpered.**

**Adele smirked and boosted the applied pressure. Keeley gasped loudly. **

"**Putty," Casey murmured. "Time to start shapin'."**

**Having heard Casey's suggestion through her earpiece, Adele asked, "So. Who was that man you arrived with?"**

**So focused on the pleasure of the foot massage, Keeley may not have been aware that she said, "My friend, Freddy."**

"**Oh? What does your friend do for a living?"**

"**Investment banking. He came here to reestablish some business contacts."**

**So it went. The combination of vodka, pentothol, and Adele's skilled touch was too much for Keeley. Even if she had realized she was talking she couldn't have stopped herself. Within fifteen minutes she had revealed numerous business contacts, warehouses, offices, and other bits of information. It was practically a fifteen minutes long flash for Chuck. **

"**He's got a mole at the Port of LA... Dummies up the incoming shipment records so Muller can bring in weapons and cash... He's planning a major operation... The Harper-Lewis Investment Group. He's goin' old school hostage situation... Make a statement in the name of communism... Strange, since he's profited under the free market..."**

**Casey's fingers flew over the keyboard as he tried to keep up with Chuck's stream of thought.**

**A few minutes later, Keeley was passed out. Tenderly, Adele adjusted the girl on the bed, slipped a pillow beneath her head. The guys watched, astonished, as Adele brushed a strand of hair from Keeley's face and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. The audio barely picked up—**

"**Sweet dreams. It was a pleasure, Keeley."**

**In an instant, Sarah was back. She looked up to the ceiling camera. "Call the office. Order a Cleaner crew for both rooms. Tell them they have four hours."**

**Casey and Chuck packed up the laptops but left everything else for the Cleaners. Inside five minutes, all three members of Team Bartowski were gone.**

* * *

**In Casey's apartment, the three gave their post-op report to Beckman. The General was ecstatic. **

"**Good work. Presently we're assembling teams to raid the Port of Los Angeles as well as Muller's home and offices. If the information from Mr. Bartowski's flashes is accurate, Mr. Muller and his associates will find themselves spending a long time in a CIA detention facility. I'll expect your full reports tomorrow. Dismissed."**

**Soon as Beckman disconnected, Casey fixed Sarah with a sly smirk and amused grunt. Sarah rolled her eyes.**

"**Oh, shut up." To an uncomfortable Chuck, she said, "Walk me to my car?"**

"**Uh, sure."**

* * *

**As they reached the fountain, Sarah finally responded to Chuck's uncomfortable posture.**

"**It was just a job, Chuck. Something I've done dozens of times before. I got close to a mark to extract information. Don't read into it."**

"**Really?" Chuck said, with a modicum of bravado. "You pulled it off fairly easily for 'just a job'."**

**With a smirk, "What? And you think I couldn't have done it so easily if I didn't have some feelings for her? Some attraction?"**

**Chuck shifted nervously. "Do you?"**

**Sarah turned so that she was face to face with Chuck. A sly smile on her face, swishing her hips, almost schoolgirl. **

"**I confess, Keeley Downes is a remarkable physical specimen, as I'm sure you yourself noticed." Chuck stuttered agreement. "Full lips. Doe eyes. Silky hair. And she smelled like cinnamon."**

**Sarah closed her eyes, as if remembering her scent. Chuck watched her dreamily.**

"**And on top of that, she's intelligent. Funny. Charming. A person would need to be blind or celibate not to hold some attraction to her. Plus, I think she's a genuinely nice girl who got caught in an unfortunate circumstance. There was absolutely no indication that she knew Muller's business beyond the generalities."**

**With wicked intentions, she leaned in and whispered into Chuck's ear.**

"**Did Casey tell you why I was assigned the job? Did he mention how I was top of my class in Infiltration and Inducement of Enemy Personnel? You know, Seduction School?"**

**Chuck's eyes glazed over. He gulped.**

"**In fact, I broke the bell curve. As it turns out, I'm a very flexible, very accomplished... dancer."**

**For a split second, Chuck's knees turned to jello. He somehow managed to remain upright.**

**With a quick kiss to his cheek, Sarah said, "Goodnight Chuck. Sweet dreams."**

**Sarah walked away, her hips swaying hypnotically. Then, with a coy look back—**

"**Oh. Say hi to Ellie for me. I've been thinking about her recently."**

**Sarah was out of the courtyard before he could respond.**

"**Wha— Hey! Not cool!" A beat. "Sarah?" Another beat. "Gonna be a long night."**

**THE END**


End file.
